Sasuke on the Brain
by KiskaTheFireSorceress13
Summary: Naruto just can't seem to get his way. First Tsunade won't give him a mission, the Akatsuki is coming, and he just can't seem to get away from the thought of Sasuke, not even for a minute.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama does. If I owned Naruto…well let's just say it wouldn't be as popular XD

CHAPTER ONE

It was a cold windy day in Konohagakure, but that didn't effect a certain blonde ninja, who was as of now, harassing Tsunade.

"Come on! There has to be at least one mission I can do outside of the village!" The teen basically whined, crossing his arms.

"I already told you Uzumaki!" the young looking Hokage said, impatience in her voice. "Everyone else has group missions. And they either already left, or are in the process of leaving. Either take what missions I have available that you can do alone, or get out of my office."

Naruto gave out a sigh of impatience and annoyance. "Fine." He grumbled and left, still not happy that he didn't get his way.

After the slight click of the door was heard, and his foot steps faded, Tsunade spoke to herself out loud, "Sorry Naruto. I know you can pull off these missions, and you have the power." Sitting back in her chair, "and I know you want to find him. But, with the Akatsuki so close…" Shizune looked at her mentor, and gave a sigh petting Ton-Ton on the head.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Might as well train then." He really wanted too have a chance to look for Sasuke, even if it was in a completely different village, at least someone might know something. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up. It was the training ground Sasuke, Sakura and he became genin in. A sad smile spread across his face.

"I can't believe how nostalgic this place is." He thought of the bells, trying to get them by any needs from Kakashi-sensei. How Sasuke was brutal, and how Sakura was pretty much useless. He felt bad though, after thinking that.

Sitting down on the damp ground, he thought of how everyone had changed in as little as three years.

Sakura was a promising medical ninja, he was still a goofball with the dream of being the greatest hokage, and Sasuke, well, and he didn't even want to think of his best friend and rival.

The blonde ninja put his face to the sky, what showed of the sun through the clouds beat down on his already sun-kissed face. His bright cerulean eyes squinted as the sun shone in them.

"What're you doing out here alone?" A girl's voice questioned behind him. Leaning back on his hands, he moved his head backwards looking at the pink haired kunoichi upside down.

"Hey Sakura-Chan. And just getting ready to train."

Giving him a light smile, she replied, "Yeah. I come here a lot. Not to train, just to think."

Just giving her a smile, he turned his attention back to the sky.

"Naruto." Sakura said, a hint of curiosity in her voice, "Do you love…Sasuke-kun?"

Freezing for a second in surprise, he looked back. A slight unintentional pink stained his face, "As a brother, yes. I still think of him as a brother." He confirmed and Sakura smiled. "We'll get him back!" He said confidently, "I made a promise to you!"  
"And you made it to yourself too, Naruto." Sakura said with a straight face, "I think you miss him more than anyone, even more than me."

Naruto sighed and stood up, brushing off his pants. "Yeah. I do miss him, but you are truly in love with him, Sakura-Chan." He gave her a sad smile, "I just want you to be happy."  
Sakura blushed, "Even without Sasuke-Kun right now, I am happy. My life is going smoothly, and it looks like yours is going smoothly as well. So, let's just enjoy it while it lasts. We can work on getting Sasuke a little bit at a time." Patting him on the back, she smirked. "Plus. That blush on your face when I mentioned you loved Sasuke-Kun…"

"What?" Naruto asked a blank expression on his face. "I already told you he's a brother to me. A nakama." (Nakama is a very close friend, almost like family.)

Sakura just smiled and gave Naruto a slight hug, "Well I have to get back to the hospital, we were supposed to have a few younger students come in and watch what we do."  
"Alright Sakura-Chan. Good luck with that."  
Sakura just gave him a smile, "Alright, I'll see you later then." And with that, she was gone.

Naruto had lost all will to train, which kind of frustrated him. He had all good intentions of training to keep his mind off of certain things which were bothering him.  
Going off on his own, he walked into the wooded area outside of the training grounds. He spotted a few people taking hikes, animals, and then as he got deeper into the woods there was nothing except the sounds of insects chirping and birds calling to one another. Finally a true Naruto smile came across his face, this kept his mind at ease, and it was just very nice and peaceful.

That was, until he felt a presence behind him. It was unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time.

(R&R please. I haven't written in awhile. Let me know how it is.)


End file.
